Something special
by Crys-Trin
Summary: Neo plans a surprise for Trinity...


Something special 

By Crys_Trin  

Summary: Neo plans a surprise for Trinity...  

Spoilers: None  

Category: PG I guess  

Author's note: The story is just a little T/N romance only for pure fun... I needed Switch for the story, so she and Apoc are still alive.  

Timeline: It takes place between the first movie and Reloaded.  

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix and the characters, they are created by the Wachowski Bros.  

***

'Hey', a quiet voice averted Tank's attention. He whirled around to see Neo peeping into the Core from the hallway.  

Tank pulled a strange expression.  

'What?' he asked. 

Neo looked around cautiously.

'Is Trinity here?' he whispered. 

The operator stared at him with an odd expression on his face. 'No. She is in the engine room with Apoc and Morpheus.'  

Neo sighed, relieved, and came out of his hiding place. 'Good.' he said.  

'Man, is everything all right with you?' Tank inquired, still not understanding his companion's behavior.  

Neo smiled. 'I'm OK, don't worry. I just didn't want her being around now. I want to ask you something..' 

'Should have known...' Tank sneered with a wry smile. He sighed. 'What is it?'  

'Please help me'  Neo stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear.  

Tank's eyes widened at first, with a surprised look on his face.  Then he chuckled. 

'Please, Tank, you must do this for us...' Neo begged.  

'You know it's risky, don't you?' he questioned. 'If we're caught...' 

'I know, I would also do it for you...'  

Tank sighed, finally giving up.

'OK, man, but don't make this a habit...'  

Neo grinned. 'Promise.'  

'What are you two up to?' a firm female voice called from behind.  

They turned their heads toward the origin of the voice. Switch stood in the center of the Core, eying them suspiciously. 

'Nothing.' Tank replied quickly.  

'Nothing?' Switch repeated with a smirk.  

'I... I just asked Tank to tell me something about his work... so that I can help him if it's necessary..', Neo explained and glanced at the operator for reassuring.  

'Yeah.. It's so..' he stated, puzzled, looking back at Neo, then at her.  

Switch's eyes were wandered back and forth on the two. She grinned slightly.  

'Good. Then you can help me with my shift next time.' she remarked looking at Neo. 'I'm curious how you manage it... And who knows, maybe you will be given some shifts in the future.'

She grinned and left to the mess hall.  

'Phew..' Tank sighed. 'That was close.'  

'Yeah' Neo agreed. 'Thanks.'  

'It will cost you a lot...' the operator warned him quizzically. 

'Ok, I won't forget about you.' Neo smiled and punched his arm playfully.  

Tank grinned. _What a silly man_, he thought. 

 ***

'Trinity, Come, we must check out a program in the Construct..' Neo put a hand on her arm. They were in her quarter, it was late at night.  

'Now' she wondered with a shock. 'It's too late for a training. We do it tomorrow.' she protested.  

'It can't wait till tomorrow. Morpheus wants us to be prepared for the morning.' he told her firmly. 'Sorry, but if duty calls...'  

She frowned.  

'Since when are you so enthusiastic about working in the middle of the night?' she asked, cynically raising her eyebrows.  

He grinned. 'Since I have been paired with you..'  

She grimaced at him. 'I'll kick your ass...'  

He shrugged smirking. 'Don't care.'  

'Ok then', she took a breath. 'Let's get over with it. I want to have some sleep too.'  she headed to the door. 'But I will kill Morpheus for this...' she murmured angrily.

Neo smiled and followed her.  

***

'Ok Tank, load us up!' Neo ordered, laying back in his chair in the Core. Trinity was laying in the chair beside him.  

'Right guys, please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the journey!' he grinned and pushed the loading up button.  

Neo and Trinity closed their eyes and the slight flash of pain on their face signed that they has entered the Construct.  

They opened their eyes, blinking a bit.  

Trinity was about to take the starting-pose on, but suddenly stopped. She examined her look with widened eyes. Her face showed her astonishment.  

'What the hell..?', she gasped as she looked on her clothing. She was wearing a long, wine-red evening dress made of velvet instead of her usual training outfit. 

She glanced at Neo and her breath almost stopped. He was wearing a black suit with gray shirt. As if he would have stepped out of a fashion-magazine. She had to admit that he was really cute in it. 

He smiled at her shining. Something told her that it wasn't all a coincidence, but that Neo had something to do with it.  

She just stared at him still shocked, her mouth open, puzzled expression on her face.  

'Neo...?'  

He watched her reaction with delight. That was what he wanted - to surprise her.  To amaze her. 

'Don't be scared, Trin.' he reassured her still smiling. 'Everything is ok. I had to lie that we have to work in order you don't get suspicious. I wanted to surprise you. I wanted you to have a memorable evening.'  

'But...', she still couldn't believe that all this was happening to her. 

'I asked Tank to help me.' Neo continued, touching her arm gently. 'I know how much you miss some things of the Matrix. And 'cause I can't take you to any safe place there, I decided to use the Construct. Morpheus had said that anything might be downloaded in here. Anything. Tank!'  

In the next second their surroundings changed into a pleasant restaurant with a beautifully laid table, comfortable chairs, and low music playing in the background.  

Trinity just stared, gasping in surprise. She couldn't believe it. It must be a dream.  

Neo squeezed her arm.  

'Happy birthday, Trinity!' he whispered into her ear.  

She turned to face him.  

'Where did you know...?' she smiled surprised and touched.  

He grinned. 'I have my own source of information...'  

She smiled. 'I can guess...'  

'But where did you get this weird idea?' she inquired.  

He stared into her blue eyes.  

'You had complained about the food many times lately and longed for the Matrix meal, so I thought to arrange a delicious dinner for you... I wanted it to be special...'  

'Neo...' she smiled happily locking his eyes. 'I love you so much..' she whispered.  

He stared at her and caressed her cheek tenderly. She put her hand on his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back fervourish and inhaled her fascinating smell. God, what he would do for this woman, he thought. 

They parted reluctantly, out of breath.  

'You're beautiful.' he murmured, amazed by her look. 'No matter what you wear, you're incredible. But in this...God, you're an angel...'  

She blushed slightly.  

'You also spin my fantasy up in this outfit..' she winked.  

He could feel her hot breath on his face.  

He smirked. 'I guess we should start our dinner.' he suggested and led her to the table.  

***

Tank leaned back, grinning in his chair. Though he had promised Neo not to watch them while they were in the Construct, he could hardly resist it. He hoped the others won't take an unusual walk in the middle of the night. He couldn't explain this all to their companion.  

*** 

'It was fantastic' Trinity praised. 'I have almost forgot how a decent meal tastes.'  

Neo smiled. 'I can see what you mean..'  

He raised his glass filled with champagne.  

'To the most beautiful woman in the whole world, in and out of the Matrix.', he toasted.  

Trinity took her glass puzzled and clinked it with his.  

A wonderful slow song started.  

A sparkle appeared in Trinity's eyes as she turned to Neo.  

'Dance with me, Neo.' she asked. Her eyes gazed into his, she was distracted by his look.  

'I'm not good at dancing...' he apologized with a puzzled expression as she stood up to take him.  

'It's easy.' she smiled and pulled him up to her. 'Just follow me. Let my body guide yours.' she whispered as she moved so close to him as possible.  

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and started to sway slowly to the rhythm of the music. He moved with her instinctively, letting her leading him. He felt being in land of wonder.  

'It is not so hard, is it?' she asked quietly not breaking the gaze.  

'Everything is easy with you.' he stated in a low voice locking her eyes.  

She didn't replied, but her eyes told him all she has felt.  

He couldn't avert his look off her. She was like air to him, he was afraid of suffocating without her sight. He just couldn't stop gazing at her. He searched her eyes, his breath became heavier, his heart started to beat faster. He could see himself reflecting in her crystal-blue eyes, that were staring at him sparkling much more than stars in the dark sky, even more than diamonds. He could read them, they answered all of his questions honestly and he believed all of their words.  

Their bodies were moving in a perfect union following the rhythm of the music. They were holding each other as close as they could be. He felt her heartbeat through her dress, and he surmised that she could feel his, too. It was like having one body with two minds, as if she was part of him. How he wished it was so. He was longing for her so much. Working all day hard, fighting the agents in the Matrix, doing repairs on the Neb and dropping to the bed tired in the end of the day... They hadn't had much time for each other lately. He hadn't had a chance to show her how much he cares, how much he loves her. Though he wanted her to know. To feel. He just wanted her to be happy. To see her smiling. That's why did he arrange this surprise for her.  

She stared into those big pretty brown eyes that meant life to her. As long as they are looking at her, she is alive. She swallowed hard not daring to take her eyes off his. As if she was fear him of disappearing. It was so good feeling his strong arms around her, smelling his scent, feeling his warmth.  

Neo moved his hand slowly to her face. As he would afraid to break her by his touch. He placed his thumb on her cheek gently. She shivered. Her breath became faster as a sweet sensation overwhelmed her entire body. Her senses has awaked, her skin became more sensitive. She closed her eyes instinctively, just letting her senses guiding her. She moaned as he slowly caressed her cheek. Time has stopped for her. She didn't know when and where they are, she even didn't care, she wanted focusing only on him.  

He put a little, fervourish kiss on her cheek, then trailed to her neck, kissing her smooth skin, soft hair, inhaling her sweet, exciting scent. 

She ruffled his short brown hair, she felt his hot breath on her skin. _God, Neo... I love you so damn much..._

As if he had read her mind, he whispered into her ear. 'I love you, Trin...'  

And he searched her mouth to broke into a fierce, deep kiss. He kissed her bewildered, his mouth longing for hers desperately. She hungrily kissed him back, tasting him with pleasure. Their breaths were irregular, they both has felt the heat of love overwhelming their bodies.  

The music has stopped. But they didn't even realize.  

They parted reluctantly after a long while and stared at each other out of breath. Neo's hair was dissheveled so much that it made Trinity smirk.  

'I think you weren't so bad...' she marked as his dancing regards.  

'We should practice more..' he joked and was about to kiss her again.  

She raised her eyebrows sulky. 'I thought it was perfect.' she referred to their kiss.  

He grinned.  

'It was.', he squeezed her hair. 'But practice makes one a master, you know.'  

She smiled.  

'I guess the party is over, we have to go before the others wake up.' he said with a sigh.  

'Yes.' she agreed sadly as she realized that this had to end.

He reached for her hand with a reassuring smile. He could surmise what she might feel now. He did the same.

'Let's go.' he said and was about to call for their operator when she interrupted him.

'Neo' she faced him to look in his eyes. 'Thank you. It was the most beautiful birthday present I have ever got.'

He gazed her without a word. Then he leant to her to kiss her once again.

'Tank!' he called for him after pulling back. His eyes were still locking hers. 'Take us back!'

The operator turned back yawning to the counsel. Some minutes yet and he would have fallen asleep. He typed the order and hit the enter button.

In the next moment Trinity and Neo felt the slight pain as the metal plug has been removed. They opened their eyes to realize being in the Core again.

They gazed each other for a long moment without words. Neither of them wanted to end this night. Both of them were just longing for sharing one more minute together. They still were in the Construct in mind.

Tank just watched them wondering how to get their attention. He was puzzled and felt uncomfortable being a burden for the two love-birds. He cracked his throat impatiently.

'Guys…' he tried to communicate them. 'hello…?'

Neo smiled slightly enjoying the operator's reaction. He got up pulling up Trinity too and turned to Tank.

'Thanks Tank', he patted the operator's shoulder thankfully. 

'It's OK..' he marked. 'I enjoyed the show.' he added with a grin.

'If you dared, I…' Neo threatened him grabbing his arm playfully.

'Ok, ok, I just joked..' he apologized with a smile. 'I'm innocent..'

'I hope so..'

'But Trinity, I guess you should wear a dress more times…' Tank smirked. 'It'd be a refreshing sight for us men…'

'Tank…!?!' her voice was threatening.

'This idea is not as bad at all..' Neo raised his eyebrows with a smirk, looking at her.

She placed her hands on her waist and looked at the two grinning men with a warning look. She tried to seem furious, but smile was playing in the corner of her mouth.

'You two…'

They couldn't help but bursting out in a laugh.

'What is going on here?' a familiar voice called from behind.

'Switch, can't sleep?' Tank inquired still grinning.

She grimaced.

'You are having a party here and don't call me to join!?' she marked wryly while approaching the group.

'We were just talking…' Trinity replied quietly.

'But it's late indeed, we should go to sleep…' Neo stated glancing at her. She nodded.

'I would also need a sleep badly' Tank marked. 'Switch, it's your shift in a hour anyway, wouldn't you be so kind to start it a bit earlier…' he looked at her begging as a little puppy to its owner.

'Don't hope.' she refused his ask with a wry smirk. 'You will manage this hour as always.', she added and left.

'Cruel woman.' he murmured watching her leave.

'I heard it.' she sneered without looking back.

Neo and Trinity grinned.

'Tank, you aren't lucky with women.' Neo chuckled. 'You rather should give a try to the woman in red.'

Trinity's grin doesn't fade.

'I can't count on my friends either..' Tank glanced at them sulky.

'Don't take it so serious.' Trinity said reassuring. 'This hour will fly away.'

He looked at her grateful for her support. 'Right.' he managed a smile. 'Nevertheless I am the best operator here, aren't I?'

She returned his smile. 'You are.'

'Have a good sleep.' he marked.

'Thanks. And thank you for this night.' she said seriously with brightening eyes.

'You're welcome. I'm glad that you had enjoyed it.'

'We really had.' Neo's eyes met his. 'Good night, Tank.'

He took Trinity's hand and they headed out of the Core.

'I have many ideas concerning downloads for the next party.' Tank marked grinning.

They looked back to meet Tank's wink. They couldn't help but smiling broadly.

Tank smirked and turned back to the counsel to watch the green codes of the Matrix.

Neo and Trinity exchanged a glance and left.

End


End file.
